Biologia A Domicilio
by Kony Greene
Summary: Ella Tiene 16 el 26,10 años los separan,Ella es su estudiantes y el profesor de Biologia,ella la hija del jefe de policia y él es hijo del mejor medico.No les importa su edad solo los que les dicta su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo los personajes le pertenencen a la fantastica S.M , y la trama es mia. **

**Di "No al plagio".**

_**Pareja: **Bella y Edward_

_**Fanfic: **Biologia A Domicilio. _

**.**

**~1 capitulo ****Declaraciones~**

**.**

* * *

><p>-Bueno chicos...como ya saben este es mi ultimo día de clases con ustedes...ya saben mi bebe pronto nacera y nos vemos a las buelta de vacaiones-se despidio la profesora de biologia.<p>

Si que detestaba a esta maestra, explicaba horrible, por culpa de ella mis calificaciones no eran de lo mejor.

-hey...Bella-me llamo mi amiga Angela.

-si, Ang.

-quien crees que sera el nuevo profesor de Biologia?-pregunto mientras nos parabamos de nuestros asientos para poder salir al reseso.

-no se, solo espero que sepa Biologia y no Gimena que no sabe Biologia-me queje.

-si bueno nos vemos mañana y abra que esperar una semana-dijo mientras se dirigia al aparcamiento. Otra vez ella hiba a escaparse con su novio Ben.

Una semana. Eso era lo que paso tan rapido, y heme aquí sentada en clases mientras alguien entraba, he de suponer que era el nuevo profesor o profesora de Biologia.

La puerta se cerro y aparecio un hombre de unos 30 años,pelo cobrizo, mandibula firme, piel palida, ojos color verde, que media 1.80, vestia unos jeans con zapatos formales, una camisa a cuadros manga corta, llevava los tres primeros botones desabotonados que dejaban a lavista su pecho de forma normal pero provocadora, este hombre si que era un dios Griego, era hermoso y lo mejor, era MI profesor de Biologia.

-buenos dias-saludo dejando el libro de clases sobre el escritorio-. mi nombre es Edward Cullen sere su profesor de asignatura por lo restante del año.

-Bueno ahora quiero que cada uno se presente diciendome su nombre y su edad.

Cada uno se presento en la clase hasta que llego mi turno, esto era horrible yo era de bajo perfil.

-soy Isabella Swan...y tengo 16-dije timida.

-eres la mas pequeña de la clase...

Solo me digne a asentir. Dios este Adonis me ponia peor, esta bien que sea de bajo perfil pero el me ponia nerviosa...debe ser por que es alto me debe intimidar, si eso él es intimidante.

Esta clase repasamos contenidos del años anterios el GH la Acromegalia y esas cosas que pasaron en 2 medio.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasilos a el encuentro con mi amiga Angela, que habia llegado tardisimo del doctor.<p>

-Ang!-grite a la misma vez que chocaba contra un cuerpo y caia dejando mi mochila en el suelo toda desparramada.

-lo siento...enserio, nunca fue mi intención-decia mientra me paraba y tomaba mi mochila que estaba abirta y con todos mis cuadernos asomados hacia afuer-yo...-me quede en blanco, tenia enfrente mio al hombre más perfecto del mundo, ese hombre que mesobrepasaba por años pero que era mis dios Griego, mi Adonis, mi profesor de Biologia.

-no te preocupes...tambien fue mi culpa Isabella-se disculpo mientras recogiamos los cuadernos y yo cerraba mi mochila.

-solo Bella, no me gusta mi nombre-dijo mientras el se paraba y luego ofrecia su mano para alludarme a levantar.

-bueno Bella y que te apuraba tanto?-dijo evitando reir. Lo que logró que mi corazón se parara por un par de segundos.

-nada-menti al darme cuenta e que mi amiga estaba con su novio y se iba despreocupada.

-caminemos...

-esta bien-wow un profesor y el más guapo me decia "caminemos"-.y como se comportan contigo los alumnos?-pregunte. "Dios Isabella que boca tu pregunta", me auto regañe.

-nose, supongo que bien, es que eres con la primera que hablo...y además es mi octavo día no mas llegue el Lunes pasado recien.

-ho-que tonta logico, que llevaba una semana de clases y yo con mis estupideces, "Ay dios ayudame!".

-y por que se fue el profesor anterior?.

-profesorA-remarque la ultima palabra- está embarazada.

-que bueno saberlo, yo pregunté y nadie me a querido informar-pobre de él, por que nadie lo inflaba si era tan guapo!.

-y usted tiene hijos?-la curiosidad me carcomia.

-tan viejo me veo?-dijo alzando una ceja y dandome una sonrrisa torcida-solo tengo 26, y no estoy solo aún no llega la persona indicada, a la cúal logre amar por mi eternidad.

-wow, seguro que no estudio poesia o filosofia?-moleste.

-veo que ya no exicten las formalidades.

-o lo siento encerio, es solo que me deje llevar-me sonrroje.

-no te precupes, Bella, llamame Edward o Edd.

-bueno...Edward, debo admitir que eres un exelente profesor, ya llevamos 2 clases, pero han sido las mejores y las que más he entendido en todo el año.

-jajaja...gracias, pero rebise tus calificaciones y no te va muy bien.

-lose, es la unica materia que me me baja el promedio, es que no le comprendia nada a esa señora.

-yo te puedo dar unas clases o ayudarte en las materias que te complican-se ofrecio.

-enserio?.

-por que no?, solo dime donde y listo pero recuerda despues de clases, me refiero despues de la hora del almuerzo...o nose...aver a que hora quedaria libre?-se las 3:15 estamos libre ambos.

-si ha esa hora salgo todo los días de clases-dije riendome discimuladamente.

-es que aún no me lo aprendo-dijo, sonrrojandose?.

Sono el timbre y ya era hora de ir a almorzar, genial ese profesor nos habia terminado la clase 10 minutos antes y ahora tendria todo el almuerzo, para nose que hacer.

-quieres que te lleve a almorzar a algun lado?.

-puedes...me refiero a que si me puedes sacar del coleguio...-me explique.

-no lose, pero no creo que me agan un problema, vamos aventuremosnos-dijo extendiendo su mano derecha para que yo la tomara y lo siguiera.

-donde iremos?-pregunte confundida y emocionada por ir a almorzar con este bello, sencillo y hermoso Adonis.

Lose, repetia mucho, que erab bello y un dios griego y un Adonis, MI Adonis, es que, es tan guapo, me encanta, lo quiero demasiado, y como seria probar esos labios?.

Salimos a escondidas del coleguio y mi profesor, o mejor dicho Edward aún no me deciá donde iriamos a comer.

-ok te are la pregunta del millon-dijo luego de mis insistencias luego de subieramos a su _Volvo _y Edd echara a andar a esa bestia-. pasta echa en casa o en un restorant italiano?.

Si pasta, amaba la pasta y más con salsa Alfredo o salsa de carne con tomate. Este hombre era maravilloso, lastima que Edward era mi profesor, pero...que un profesor te lleve a almorzar a aescondidas?, te pide que le llames por su nombre?, te da la opción de clases particulare y gratis? Y por ultimo te daba la opción de ir a su casa?; siendo sincera, solo esté profesor. Edward. Al que conquistaria por que era mi Adonis y el ser perfecto, lo amaba, momento acabo de decir que los amaba?, es imposible lo acabo de conocer la clase pasada, el lunes pasado.

-y bueno...

-pasta de carne con tomate y que sea casera-afirme.

Almorzamos haci dos semanas, si ya dos semanas han pasado desde que vamos a almorzar a su casa a escondidas, si el tiene permiso pero yo, me fugo o consigo permiso, ya que al estar en mi penultimo grado del instituto me dan permisos para salir a la hora del almuerzo.

Edward me hiba a dejar a mi casa, yaque siempe estaba sola durante toda la tarde y luego se quedaba hasta que quedara y se hiba una hora antes de que mi padre llegara de la jefatura de policias.

-comprendiste o no?-pregunto Edward mientras me explicaba como funcionaban todos los anticuerpos y cosas más.

-si-sonrei al etender la materia el era genial.

Todo era tan bello teniamos una conexión especial ambos, hace dos días el me habia tomado la mano mientras estudiabamos y eso era una alluda para estar con mi Adonis.

Él me miraba como si fuera un angel, su mirada me calaba hasta el alma, era tan profunda, bella y pasional al igual que la mia hacia el.

El tomo mi mano como lo habia echo estos días, estabamos sentados en el suelo del living, mi lugar preferido para estudiar, no se como ni cuando tome mi decición y el tambien que junto nos acercamos mientras nos mirabamos profundamentes, chocamos suavemente nuestras frentes para luego sentir su aliento, dulce, y sabroso, que me hacia amarlo cada día más, rosamos nuestros labios para luego fundirnos en un beso, llenos de amor, de dulzura y pasion. El puso su mano derecha sobre mi cadera izquierda mientras el pasaba su lengua por mis labios para pedir un permiso que le di , para así nuestras lenguas comenzaran una danza al compas de nuestras respiraciones que cada vez comenzaba a acelerarse, por ser una necesidad humana nos separamos lo minimo para tomar aire y el aprovecho el momento para recargarse sobre mi sin poner ningun gramos sobre mi cuerpo soportando todo con su brazo izquierdo mientras aún su mano derecha recorria desde mi cadera a mi cintura.

-que bella te vez cuando te sonrrojas-dijo acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-y tu tan guapo-respondi. Lo unico que resibi como respuesta fue otro beso pero esta vez el me dio un leve empujon y yo quede sobre el suelo de espaldas y el recostado sobre mi cuerpo, el me besaba tan dulcemente mientras que el soportaba todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos.

-sera mejor que sigamos estudiando-dijo levantandose.

-no!-grite-quiero decir, quiero que me expliques por que esos besos, Edward explicame..-dije mientras ambos nos acomodabamos y nos sentabamos a lo indio uno frente a otro.

-es que no te das cuenta, desde la primera vez que te vi yo me enamore de ti, se que no eres de mi edad, pero yo te ... Yo te amo-dijo acariciando el dorso de mi mano-lo siento, si tu no querias esto, solo que...

-no digas eso-le interrumpi-. Tu crees que si no me gustaras te hubiera respondido de esa manera los besos?-pregunte mientras me acercaba para poder volver a besarlo.

-eres mi sol en mis dias y mi luna en mis noches, alumbras mi vida-declaro.

-yo tambien te amo, se que nos conocemos hace un par de semanas pero, nose siento algo tan fuerte hacia ti, que te necesito todo el día conmigo.

-eres bellisima Bella.

-y tu muy guapo, Edward-le respondí.

Sentí como sonaba el telefono de la casa, que raro mi madre habia llamado ayer...y bueno puede ser...Angela. Me dirigi a la cocina para cojer el telefono de la casa.

-Hola-salude a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la linea.

-Bella, hija, como estas?-pregunto mi padre.

-bie, gracias y tu?.

-super. Hija, pero llamaba para decirte que no llegare hasta mañana al medio día, es que tenemos que ir a Port Angeles, nesesitan refuerzos-dijo un poco triste.

-papa, que ocurre, refuerzos para que?-pregunté asustada.

-es que ha susedido un secuestro, no puedo contarte más, hija, cuidate, no le abras a nadie, nos vemos mañana en la tarde, yo llegare a casa entre las 12 o 1 PM. Adios-se depidio-cuidate, te amo-y corto.

-quien era, corazón-pregunto mi profesor de bilogia desde el living.

-mi padre no llegara, hasta el medio día de mañana-dije mientras me dirigia al comedor para encontrarme con el.

-ha, pero te vez preocupada-dijo parandose al verme entrar-que ocurre?-cuestiono tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-es que nesesitan referzos para un secuestro, y si le pasa algo?-dije mientras una lagrima caia por mi mejilla y el me abrazaba y yo me acomodaba en su regazo.

-no le ocurrira nada, solo es un secuetro, la probabilidad que algo le ocurra en un secuestro es minima-dijo y me beso nuevamente.

-noseque te paresca la idea...pero te quedarias esta noche a dormir conmigo?-dije haciendo un puchero.

-Bella es muy proto...

-solo a dormir, no te he pedido nada más.

-lose, pero, si quieres, para la proxima, no se cuando, pero Bella es peligroso, además tus vecinos pueden sospechar que...nose que cosa, que pensarias si la hija del jefe de policia de Fork, esta sola en su casa y ven un auto toda la noche, el mismo que se ve todas las tardes...es arriesgado-dijo buscando escusas.

-Edward, no hay escusa-dije acercandome a él de forma seductora. Podia ver su nerviosismo, pasaba sus manos por sus que no tengo vecinos, que vivo en medio de la carretera, y mi vecino se encunetra a una distancia cosiderable para que no se de cuenta-dije mientras lo atrapaba entre la puerta de salida y mi sabes minetras el me tomaba de mis caderas y me alsaba para que el me tomara en brazos.

-pero...esta bien, pero cada uno debeirse por separado en su auto mañana al instituto, ok?.

-si, eres el mejor, por eso te quiero demasiado, que quieres de cenar?-dije mientras el me llebava a la cocina en brazos y me posicionada sobre la mesa de esta y nos comenzabamos a besar pasionalmente.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno este es el 1 capitulo, he de admitir que me encanta ver en papel de profanador de cunas (xD) a Edward, todas lo vemos como un tipo "Old School" , pero se que tiene su lado malulo.<em>

_pido disculpas por mi orrorografia._

_No las sigo incomodando con mi testamento jajajaj, haci que espero que tenga un muy buen resibi__miento y acepto flores, chocolates, tomates, diganme que me tirarian..._

Espero sus Reviews.

_Besos_

_Nos Leemos Pronto_

_**~Kony~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Odienme!, lo se más de un mes que no publicaba, el cap, pero ya lo tenia escrito y mi betita esta ocupada -Regi, no te culpo, de hecho te agradezco millones -entonces, además de no tener tiempo para subir, el cap y yo como que nunca lo enviaba y... Fue mi culpa, no haber actualizado antes T-T,se que las escusas no son validas para no actualizar, pero este año en el colegio me están llenando, este mes tenia que leer 3 libros, hacer 2 ensayos una reseña y una prueba por semana, a penas y escribía en clases y en los tiempos libres entre hora y hora. Sin más que molestarlas... a Leer!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Diclaimer: los personajes son de y la historia es MIA!.<em>**

**_Pareja: Bella-Edward._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***-2° Capítulo-***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Ya van semanas, si, cuatro semanas desde aquel beso y bueno ¿qué más puedo decirles? siento que vuelo en una nube; ya no me he escapado más en las horas del almuerzo, pero digamos que siempre buscamos el momento para poder besarnos, hacernos cariño o cualquier melosa.<p>

Las cosas han cambiado muchísimo en casa, mi hermano, que se había ido a estudiar hace seis años, volvió y ahora retomó su cargo de "hombre de la casa" y mi padre regresó a su aislamiento y ya no esta ni presente.

Ahora me encuentro caminando durante la hora de almuerzo para el salón de Edward y comienzo a preguntarme _"¿Y si alguien se enterara?"_ y sólo pienso en que mi novio perdería el trabajo, mis papás serian capaces de meterme a un convento y de alguna manera la idearíamos para seguir juntos.

Abro la puerta y veo a Edward recostado en la mesa tomando una siesta o meditando, en realidad sólo sé que está boca abajo en su escritorio ocupando sus brazos como almohada.

-¿Amor?-digo despacio para no molestar.

-Mmm, sólo cinco minutos más por favor-pide somnoliento.

-Está bien duerme no más- digo cabizbaja.

Me siento un poco desencantada que duerma, pero hace unos días fui yo quien durmió en sus brazos luego de dos horas de interrogatorio en dirección para ver algo sobre las bombas de humo y olor que se tiraron en los baños de mujeres, he de aceptar que fui yo con Ángela pero no me imagino quien fue la perra que nos delató, si solo sabíamos nosotras tres: Ángela Weber

Jessica Stanley y yo Bella Swan.

Me puse a esperar a Edward en el primer puesto del salón, donde habitualmente me sentaba, a que despertara Edward. Pasaron unos diez minutos y sentí unas manos en mis hombros y empezaron a realizar un masaje genial.

-Yo debería ser la que te dé un masaje, tu eres el cansado-me paré y quedé frente a él, le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y comenzamos a besarnos.

-No gracias, con esto me basta-dijo en medio de pequeños besos.

-¿Y como te fue en el examen de matemáticas?

-¡Súper!-contesté feliz-me sacaré la mejor calificación-sonreí.

-Ok...-dudó.

-Hey, ¿qué ocurre?-pregunté un poco molesta de que no confiara en que hice la prueba con honestidad.

-Nada, sólo que cierto profesor me contó que llamará a tu padre por que otro alumno te vio robando su prueba-dijo molesto.

-Primero no eres mi padre para regañarme, y tiene razón lo hice, por que la profesora nos hizo estudiar materia que nunca había pasado.

-Eso esta mal, de ambos, además de que te diré algo, la persona que te acusó fue la persona con la que estabas-susurró.

-¡Jessica!-grité- ¡maldita perra!- empujé suavemente a Edward y me dirigí a la puerta.

Salí de la sala y una mano agarró fuertemente mi brazo y me tiró a una aula con brusquedad provocándome una caída y pegándome en la cabeza con el suelo.

-¡¿Qué quieres idiota?-grité.

-No le digas nada, igual se sabrá-dijo Edward parándome y tomándome en brazos al ver que lloraba.

-¡¿Qué quieres?-estaba enojadísima.

-tu no digas nada, déjalos, ellos ya la expulsaran, no te preocupes, la echaran de la Escuela-decía intentando de calmarme.

-¡Como si eso bastara! Es que ¿Edward no lo entiendes? yo confié en ella, a ella le he confiado todo, toda mi vida y también le confié lo nuestro...

El rostro de Edward no tenía precio, era una mezcla de expresiones, ira, tristeza, susto y... ¿felicidad?

¿Como podía soportar esta situación? sería nuestro fin si ella le contara el romance de alumna-profesor al director.

-¿Estás...feliz?-fue lo único que atiné a preguntar.

-Lógico, ¿como no estarlo?-me abrazo y escuché un beso en mi frente.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que eso significaría? ¡Nos separarían!-grité colérica.

-no, es que a ver... Mira el lado bueno, me voy del colegio y te puedo ver sin escondernos-dijo como si fuera así de fácil.

-¿En serio eres maestro?-dije sarcásticamente-por si no te fijas te quedarás sin trabajo, además así nos vemos todo el día.

-Buen punto, ok, ok entonces me enojaré- puso cara de enojado.

-Eres una nena-dije jugando.

-No más que tú.

Le saqué la lengua y aprovechó y la agarró entre sus labios, la mordió suavemente y capturó mis labios y nos fundimos en un beso.

Tocaron la puerta y paramos repentinamente.

Se sentó en su escritorio y saque el cuaderno de Biología, mi próxima materia y lo dejé sobre su escritorio.

-Pase-dijo fuerte.

-Buenos días señor Cullen-saludó el directo tras pasar el umbral y cerrar ésta- y señorita... Swan-dijo extrañado.

-Buenos días-saludamos ambos.

N hablar con usted profesor, pero veo que estaba ayudando a la alumna, lo veré a la salida de hoy.

-Eh señor, hoy no puedo quedarme hasta mas tarde-se excusó.

-¿Algún motivo que se lo impida?-dijo un poco molesto.

-Emm, si debo juntarme con mi novia-dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Bueno entonces debo pedirle señorita Swan que se retire del aula-ordenó ese señor feo.

-No hay problema.

Salí de la sala y como no tenia que hacer y no tenia hambre decidí sentarme afuera del salón y ocupar la puerta como respaldo, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos dejando pasar el tiempo.

Ahora no me juntaba mucho con Ángela, ella vivía en su mundo con Ben y yo en el mío con Edward; ella sabía de nuestra relación, y siempre nos actualizábamos sobre los que nos ocurría en el día o la semana. Al principio Ángela se molestó conmigo por estar con un hombre mayor que yo y más por que era nuestro profesor, decía _"Bella eso no esta correcto"_, _"Bella, el busca mas que solo unos besos" _o_ "si los pillan ya veras...",_ además no me importaba mucho que digamos yo también era hormonal y no era que pensara mucho en eso pero me gustaría tener mi primera vez con Edward y también digamos que actuaba como una perra con el a veces, siempre en sus clases andaba con falda y me sentaba de las primeras me ponía una tanga y cruzaba mis piernas, a veces veía como se le desviaba la mirada, lo que me sorprendía por que siempre sabia controlarse. Pensando en eso caí en un sueño.

_...Me estaba poniendo la falda más corta que tenía y la playera con más escote, para juntarme con Edward, siempre que salimos en alguna cita, y que son varias veces, me visto provocadora para él y además también lo hago por que él siempre dice "para mi tienes que ser la mejor" y como no serlo vistiéndose provocadora y haciéndole caso en todo lo que me diga._

_-Adiós papá, hermano-me despedí._

_-Hey ¿¡A donde crees que vas así!-dijo celosamente mi hermano Emmett de veintisiete años. _

_-¿Así? No sé, como y me juntaré con Jessica-mentí._

_-Pareces una puta-susurró Emmett para que nuestro padre no escuchara._

_-¿Y qué si lo fuera?, a demás yo no me acuesto con alguien diferente cada semana hermanito, así que no me vengas con esa que yo a esta edad sigo virgen-le pegué unas palmaditas en su hombro y salí de la casa retrasada cinco minutos._

_Siempre Edward me decía "nunca llegues tarde, siempre te quiero ver esperándome, o si no te la veras", esa útima parte de la frase me daba un poco de temor por que siempre vi a un Edward pasivo, amoroso; era y es verdad lo es pero también es controlador, algo que solo yo conozco de él._

_Tomé un taxi y le indiqué el camino al restorán, no quería llegar tarde, no me imaginaba que era lo que podía ocurrir si Edward terminaba esperándome._

_-¿Es inútil o que? ¡Le dije que doblara a la otra esquina, no esta!-le grité al taxista al ver que había doblado antes._

_-Lo siento señorita, pensé que se refería a esta esquina-se disculpó._

_Ahora si que tenía miedo, no sabía que sería lo que Edward me haría por llegar tarde a la cita._

_-Llegas quince minutos tarde-dijo mi novio con una voz oscura mientras nos dirigíamos a una mesa para dos en un lugar apartado donde nadie nos veía._

_-Lo siento cariño, mi hermano me retuvo y el taxista se metió por otro camino-me excuse._

_-¡Ja! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez?-dijo serio._

_-Si, por eso lo siento amor, juro que no volverá a pasar-dije al borde de una lágrima._

_-Confió en ti, bebé._

_-Lo sé, ¿Cómo estás?-me miró con reproche-lo siento, ¿como está?-otra cosa que é me dijo "trátame de usted no de tu"._

_-Bien, cariño ¿y tu?._

_-Bien, un poco liada con mi hermano que volvió ahora a la casa pero da igual._

_-cariño, ¿Qué quieres para comer?._

_Otra cosa que amo de Edward a pesar de ser controlador -pero no celoso- conmigo siempre es dulce, romántico y caballeroso conmigo._

_-Déjame ver el menú._

_¡Wow, esto es caro!, con lo que costaba un plato de comida aquí me compraba dos promociones en el MC' donalds._

_-Quiero... Spaghetti con salsa Alfredo y un jugo de naranja-plátano._

_-Camarero-llamó fuerte._

_El camarero llego y pedí mis fideos y Edward un pedazo de carne al jugo con arroz más una coca-cola._

_Conversamos tomados de la mano y nos comenzamos a besar hasta que alguien carraspeo, era el camarero que venía con la orden._

_-Gracias-dijimos juntos._

_-Amor...-comenzó con tono severo-llegaste quince minutos tarde... Sabes que no me gusta eso te lo dejé en claro al principio, eso de los horarios y muchas cosas más como las amistades y todas esas cosas y sabes que lo hago por que te amo, te quiero proteger... ¿Pero que me asegura que no volverá a pasar?_

_-Si confías en mi sabrás que no volverá a pasar, por que si dices que no confías en mi es por que no me amas-reproché._

_Lo mire mirarme con dolor y mucha ira y él levantó su mano y me abofeteó la cara sin pensarlo dos veces._

_-Nunca dudes de mi amor hacia ti, yo te protejo y te doy y daré de todo lo que quieras y necesites pero a cambio también quiero tu amor, a ti te quiero, te quiero como mía y yo como tuyo, quiero ser tu dueño-dijo con una expresión indescifrable._

_-¡Me pegaste!-le reclamé con mi mano en mi mejilla agredida._

_-Para que aprendas._

_..._

-señorita, Swan- me desperto el director de mi pesadilla- puede pasar al aula.

-esta bien.

Entré a la sala y me senté en las piernas de Edward.

-Linda falda-dijo tocando el dobladillo de ésta y acomodándose al lado mío.

-Tu me la regalaste –dije, lo bese.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero creo que se vería perfecto con esa blusa azul tuya que te deja ver tan bien-dijo recorriendo con sus manos mis caderas.

-Sabes, a veces pienso que quieres controlar todo lo que haga.

- Quiero que solo que pienses en mi y yo velaré por que eso suceda, yo seré y soy tu dueño, y te amo y no pienso perderte-dijo con voz firme pero cariñosa.

-Lo sé, te espero en mi casa a las tres, sólo toca la bocina y salgo, y anda con gafas no quiero que mi hermano sospeche que salgo con el sexy y perfecto profesor de Biología.

-Lo haré, aun que te doy un mes más para que me presentes, ni un día más.

La hora de almuerzo había pasado rapidísimo y ahora venía la hora de Biología así que no tuve que caminar ya estaba en el salón.

-¡Por fin llegas!-dije cuando se sentó al lado mío.

-Lo siento, señorita _Cullen_, pero algunas tenemos novios menores que ver solo en los recreos y que te roban más que el recreo-dijo en un susurro.

-Bueno, disculpada señorita-le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno y cuéntame, ¿qué pretendes viniendo con esas mini faldas que no dejan mucho a la imaginación cuando nos toca con Edward?-susurro su pregunta.

-Sólo míralo bien, fíjate bien y comprenderás por que me hace venir con estas faldas.

-¿Hace?, es decir ¿¡te dice como vestirte!-casi gritó.

-¡Cállate! y si, mira si no fueras mi amiga no te contaría esto, cuando con Edward ya llevábamos una semana besándonos, hablamos de como serían las cosas y él digamos que... a veces decide por mi pero a mi me gusta- me miro con cara de "explícate"- ... Sé que no debo dejar que haga eso, pero sabes siento que esta bien si no que me gusta- me explayé.

-¿¡Estas loca!-gritó.

-Señoritas, guarden silencio que comenzaré la clase-nos ordenó Edward.

-Lo siento-nos disculpamos.

-Swan, vaya a mi despacho, ahora-ordenó Edward.

Era la primera vez que iba a su despacho, siempre me hacia quedarme después de clases.

Caminé al despacho lentamente, caminaba lentamente hasta que sentí que agarraron el trasero.

-Camina rápido-ordenó Edward en mi oído.

Llegué lo más rápido que pude a su despacho y entre rápidamente, me tropecé, caí de rodillas, lo miré y me miraba fijamente.

-No me gusta que interrumpan mi clase-dijo monótono dándome su mano para pararme.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo-me disculpé.

-Está bien, quería aprovechar para retenerte hoy después de clases, serás castigada quedándote tres horas después de clases, por ser una habladora en clases y por coquetear con el profesor-dijo acercándose seductoramente a mí.

Capturó sus labios con los míos y nos sometimos al amor que sentíamos, comenzamos con un simple beso hasta que el delineo mis labios con su lengua para poder profundizar el beso, acepté y nos fundimos y nos entregamos a un sentimiento nunca experimentado para mí. Él me levanto y me sentó en su escritorio, comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de mi playera, pero yo no estaba preparada para esto.

-Para-paré en seco el beso- no puedo permitir que hagas eso, aun no quiero y no me siento capaz de aceptar ese tipo de caricias.

-Bella, me vuelves loco amor, quiero estar contigo-dijo dolido.

-Lo sé, yo también, pero aun no puedo, llevamos poco y no me siento capaz de aceptar ese tipo de caricias.

-Te esperaré-dijo tiernamente.

-Gracias, te amo.

-Bebé, tú me dirás cuando quieras-me besó los labios- ahora te quedas acá y cuando vuelva quiero que me esperes acá sentada, yo te traeré tus cosas.

Se fue de su despacho mejor dicho oficina, ya que como profesor tenia su sala y su oficina…, yo sólo tenía un insignificante casillero, quién como él. Pero bueno me quedaban aun como cincuenta minutos y no sabía que hacer así que puse la clave en su notebook y me metí a Internet y busque las consecuencias de relaciones con diferencias de edades y me salía que no siempre resultaban pero yo sabia que la nuestra tendría futuro me pasé la hora pensando en eso y me quedé dormida.

_Me encontraba en mi casa y hablaba con mi papá y mi hermano de algo que no recuerdo, hasta que sentimos un frenazo y yo me congelé; tocaron a la puerta fuertemente y sólo se veía un hombre con capucha afuera, mi hermano dudoso abrió._

_-¿Quien es?-pregunto un poco nervioso._

_-Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen el novio de su hermana-me congelé al igual que mi hermano y mi padre que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de su presencia._

_-¡¿Qué?-gritó mi hermano._

_-Así es ¿puedo pasar para que hablemos?-dijo mi novio._

_Lo hicieron pasar y nos sentamos en la mesa._

_-Bueno..._

…..

-Amor, despierta me susurraron en mi oído.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte adormilada.

-Las clases terminaron hace treinta minutos-dijo sonriendo Edward-estabas cansada así que te di un tiempo.

-Deberías haberme despertado, para estar contigo.

-Quería que descansaras un rato más-dijo besando mi mejilla.

-¿Cómo está?

-Perfecto, ¿y tu dormiste bien?

-Si, gracias. ¿A dónde iremos? O nos quedaremos acá-pregunte por nuestra cita.

-Quedémonos aquí, hoy no saldremos finalmente, podemos quedarnos y también quiero hablar contigo... Sobre tu familia y la mía-dijo serio la última parte.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que sepa de tu familia?-pregunté

-Mi familia, mis padres y mis hermanas con sus novios saben que tengo una novia, que se llama Isabella, pero nunca les dije que edad, no obstante si que era menor que yo y quieren conocerla, así que este viernes te llevaré a que conozcas a mi familia.

-¿Está loco? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que cuando se enteren que tengo dieciséis querrán odiarme, quien tendría las pelotas para salir con una chica de dieciséis y que sea tu alumna?-le dije un poco exasperada.

-No, ellos tendrán que aceptarlo, Bella, te amo más que ha nada en el mundo, quiero que seas mía, quiero que seas mi mujer algún día, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos-toco justo el tema sensible, yo deseaba tener hijos pero estaba ya pequeña, aún esperaría hasta mis dieciocho.

-Yo también, juro que quiero que en dos años más quiero que te conviertas en el padre de mis hijos.

Me miro con cara de _"¿qué estás diciendo?"._

-No entiendo ¿en dos años quieres que nos casemos?-preguntó medio dudoso y con una chispa de felicidad.

-Siempre he deseado hijos, más que nada, siempre he querido estar embarazada, y quiero que tú seas el padre de mis hijos, y yo quiero tener hijos a los dieciocho-estaba temerosa de que no le gustara mi idea.

-Me encanta eso, sabes que tendré trabajo y podremos ser una familia, ¡Oh Dios! Bella te amo.

Nos besamos lentamente y sentía como si nada existiera a nuestro alrededor, podría el mundo estar escandalizado y no seriamos capaces de saber que ocurre.

-Profes...-interrumpió una voz de mujer sin darnos el tiempo de acabar nuestro beso.

Me puse rígida, ¿quien podría ser, que alumna, o que profesora? Nos quedamos parados, y miramos a ver quien nos había descubierto

-Rosalie -saludó Edward nervioso.

Rosalie, ella nos había sorprendido, la profesora de Educación Física y la entrenadora de las animadoras, a algo que siempre quise pertenecer pero que nunca ella me dejaba.

-Profesora...-no supe más que decir.

-Las relaciones alumna-profesor están prohibida, merezco una expulsión de ambos-dijo seria.

-Rosalie, por favor no digas nada-imploró Edward.

-No lo sé, es que algo me dice que hago lo correcto callando esto-dijo sentándose en una silla que daba frente al escritorio donde con Edward nos sentamos.

-Rosalie, solo pedimos discreción, sabes que soy un profesor justo y si te preocupa el conflicto de intereses, no habrá problema con eso.

-Confío en ti Edward, pero en la que no confío es en ella, ella ha sido suspendida por que se le vio con un profesor conversando muy cercanamente, todos creen que es una callada y tímida chica con pocos amigos, pero tiene sólo hombres, es una ramera, intentó de besar a un profesor, es una prostituta, por eso nunca la quise en las animadoras-dijo con odio.

-No hables así de ella-me defendió Edward, las palabras de Rosalie me hicieron recordar ese momento que fue fuerte para mi.

Comencé a llorar silenciosamente, para que Edward que había adoptado una posición defensiva no me oiga sollozar.

-Yo digo la verdad, de hecho yo los vi y no fue solo un casi beso, Edward yo los acusé y después ella lloraba con que no era verdad, pero yo los había visto, te considero una buena persona y no quiero que salgas lastimado o expulsado por su culpa.

-¡Cállate!-grité- tu no sabes como fueron las cosas, nadie lo sabe, tuve que mentir, las cosas no fueron como tu lo viste, todo esta tergiversado-lloraba fuerte

Edward me abrazó fuertemente y me besó la frente.

-Tranquila corazón-susurraba para intentar de calmarme.

-Rosalie, yo confío en ella, la amo y ten por claro que si me cuentas más cosas no me separaré de ella; te rogaría como amigo que no comentes nada y que no le hables a Bella, quiero que la dejes en paz.

Rosalie se fue dolida por las palabras de Edward y le prometió no decir nada, sólo por que no quería que su amigo perdiera su trabajo.

El resto de la tarde se arruinó, no paraba de llorar, ese era un tema que no había superado, así que Edward prefirió ir a dejarme a mi casa, ya cuando estaba calmada.

-Llegas tarde, regaño mi hermano- él siempre que estaba en casa se preocupaba por mí, él siempre fue mi figura paterna.

Desde que mi madre se fue con su otro esposo menor que ella por diez años mi hermano asumió como hombre de la casa y mi padre se aisló de nosotros, sólo lo veíamos a la cena y cuando habían fechas importantes.

-Lo siento, me quedé a hacer un trabajo con Tyler-mentí como cada fin de semana.

-Hey es segunda vez que sales con ese chico, no lo quiero como cuñadito, es muy inmaduro.

Me senté en el sillón junto a él y me apoyé en su pecho.

-Por si te interesa saber no me gusta ese chico, sólo es cortesía, aunque le deje bien en claro que con el nada ocurrirá, solo hacemos un trabajo para lengua-aclaré algo que había echo el año pasado.

-Mejor, prefiero a alguien mas maduro, no sé como... En realidad quiero alguien que te ame- y ese alguien lo tenía- alguien que te cuide-también lo tengo- y alguien que te respete y te trate como una reina- y ese también lo tenia.

-Lo encontraré algún día-si tan solo supiera que encontré a esa persona, pero en la escuela y en el cuerpo docente.

-Hoy te llamaron-anunció Emmett a lo que alcé una ceja- y fue mamá, para decir que vendrá para tu cumpleaños.

-No la quiero para mi cumpleaños solo quiero a ti y a Ángela, quiero un día los tres juntos y si quieres puedes invitar a algún amigo tuyo y también quiero ron, vodka y jugo de naranja y mmm... Unos buenos cigarros-dije como si nada.

-Bella, sabes que no me gusta que fumes ni bebas-reprochó mi hermano.

-hermanito, creo que ya estoy lo suficiente grande como decir que quiero y que no y se decir NO y STOP.

-Lo sé pero... ¿es que no puedes esperar hasta los dieciocho aunque sea?-hizo un puchero.

-Dos años, para que si ya puedo ahora y sabes que no fumo casi nunca sólo si alguien está fumando y me ofrece y bebo sólo si estás tú.

-Bueno eso es verdad la cosa es que Renée dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta-formó una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno, entonces dile que nos cambiamos de casa. ¡No la quiero ver!-grité parándome.

-¡La verás, es tu madre!-gritó enfurecido Emmett- y le dije que viniera con Phill, lo debes conocer, ésta vez la cosas no se harán a tu manera, esta puta vez yo diré lo que haces, yo mandaré y no te irás ese día, ¿entendiste?-dijo amenazadoramente.

-Tu no me dirás que debo y puedo hacer, ¡no eres mi padre! ¡Yo no tengo padre ni madre!-me intenté de ir pero sujetó mi agarre.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Isabella, créeme que te arrepentirás-amenazó Emmett.

-¡Yo-no-tengo-padres!-dije retándolo.

Me golpeó en la cara y me miró con furia.

-¡Ándate de esta casa, eres una perra, te vistes como una puta y te aseguro que terminarás como una tal!-se paró del sillón-no se donde te irás pero en ésta casa no te quiero ver mañana.

-¡Y tampoco me verás nunca más!-le grité.

* * *

><p>Espero que los personajes no se me hallan escapado tanto, pero que piensan de esos sueños de Bella?...y díganme, como creen que recibirán a Bella en la cena de los Cullen, y que hará Bella ahora, que no tiene hogar?...<p>

Miles de gracias por leer, por los reviews que me mandaron, juro que desde ahora los responderé, pero es que me desordeno y a veces respondo como 3 veces a la misma persona :$, buenos Besos, agradezco millones sus fav y alerta y en especial los reviews que me alientan a escribir, y no se cuando publique el otro cap, pero no demorare tanto... eso espero!.

Besos. **~Kony~**


End file.
